Monster
by Cira Heartfilia
Summary: A young man, born from both Human and Dragon, struggles to overcome his past. However after meeting a young girl in the year 777x things get a tad easier. After meeting a group of people seven years later, the group unknowingly helps him overcome his past. They help him find love again. And help him overcome what he thinks make him a Monster.
1. AN and OC info

So since this would be my first MaleOC x FemCharacter I wanted know what some would think.

What I wanted to do was make a Male OC and make a story. I have two character but I wanted to use this one.

Name: Herkules Carpuchi

Age: Seemingly 20 (Real Age Unknown)

Looks: Herkules has brown hair, green eyes, and olive skin. He wears a brown jacket, with brown pants and a white t-shirt. His eyes are deep green that sometime look lighter then they actually are. His hair ends just at the middle of his neck. However, two long parts of hair fall just a tad lower, framing his face. His height is 6''Ft. He is relatively muscular. More muscular then Natsu and Gray , But not quite as muscular as Laxus or Gildarts. He usually is followed by one or two cats.

Species: Half-Dragon

Family: Athena (Mother,Deceased) Romulus (Father,Unknown).

Past: His mother was a human mage who was highly talented in Sound Magic. Which included Music, whence his knack for it. She lived in a small village as a performer a long time ago. She hasn't very liked due to the lack of magic users. She was however, tolerated and useful. When his father came to town in his human form, something that all dragon used, he immediately fell for his mother. After some time, she returned the feelings and the two started a relationship before courting. When the village found out what his father was they immediately turned on his mother, who had given to him about two year prior. When his father and he were gone on a trip, the villagers waited till his mother napped before burning their house and her along with it. His father and him left once they found out, not before his father destroyed the town with his Darkness/Shadow Dragon roar. Years had passed, and Herkules who had stopped aging at 20, a effect of being part dragon, was rounding on 400 years old. The war between Dragon broke out and he was among the first to help out. Eventually Dragon Slayers came into existence and he stayed back. When the War ended. He left to where he last saw his father, whom was fighting the Water Dragon. He found the Water Dragon dead, courtesy of his father, but not the Darkness/Shadow Dragon. He search for him but never found him. Years later, about 600 years of age, He fell for a non magic user named Sakura. The town knew of his origins and highly protested against their relationship, with Sakura being the head doctor. However, Sakura didn't listen and a week before they were to court, the town killed Sakura while holding down Herkules. Out of anger and sorrow, Herkules transformed into a dragon, a perk of being half-dragon, and destroyed the town and everything in it. Not wanting any to get hurt, Herkules never got close to anyone until July 7, 777x. He had been by a pond when a young girl no older then five had ran out screaming out the name Grandine. Realizing this was the Sky Dragon Slayer, he decided to travel with her until they met Jellal and then ended up in Cait-Shelter.

Interests: Music, Sleeping, song writing and singing.

Magic: Being a Half-Dragon, Herkules can use his father Darkness-Shadow Dragon Magic. It's not the same as Dragon Slayer magic, as he was born with it and is Half-Dragon. He studied Sound and Music mage to take after his mother but hardly uses it due to strength.

Standing( Like Normal Mage or S-Class) He is considered and SS-Class mage by the council and frequently helps them for money since his guild doesn't get many missions.

Love Interest: No one yet. He feels if he falls in love they would be killed just Sakura.

Personality: He is said to have a serious personality, but he often seems carefree and casual. He is often seen with cats, something that he just gained over the years. He loves naps and is often seen sleeping, but even though it seems there is nothing in his head, he has a love for philosophy and history. It is said that is you peek into his home, you'll see plenty on Earthlands history, possibly due to be so old.

~So thats pretty much it. I need Love interest. Not Lucy or Levy or Erza. Juvia is a maybe. So is Mira. Think of a more frequent character like Lissana or Yukino. So like Kagura is no. remember he enters the Fairy Tail Guild, so someone from there or Sabertooth. Thanks for reading about this new OC. Cyber cookie for anyone who know who this character is based off of. Ad its not someone in the FT anime.


	2. Chapter 1

I walked soundlessly through the forest, deep in thought. The council had decided that the Cait-Shelter guild was to aid in the destruction of one of the branches in the Barem Alliance.

The Barem Alliance was made if three powerful Dark Guilds. The most powerful was Tartarus. Era had virtually no information on the guild. Just that it was very powerful.

The second most powerful was Grimore Heart. The council had more information on this guild. It had nine extremely powerful members. The rest being grunts. The Master was the most powerful. Followed by Bluenote Stinger. Then the last Seven were known as the Seven Kin of Purgatory. That was all that was known really.

The third Branch was Oracion Seis. The guild that was to be taken down. There was six members. Brain, his magic I couldn't place. Racer used Speed. Cobra used some kind of Poison and Sound Magic. Hot Eye used a more Area effect and did anything for money. Angel was a Celestial Spirit Mage. Finally Midnight. He used an unknown magic and we had no information on him but looks.

My guild was to be paired with Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale. Together we were to take them down. Normally it would take less people seeing as they had so few members but each of them could be considered SS-Class.

With a small sigh, I pushed away yesterday shrubbery revealing my village and at the center, the Guild. Fondly rubbing my guild mark. I looked around for the familiar head of blue hair. I easily found it, a white cat in a dress standing next to her.

I buried a grin, and crept up behind her, pleaded that she couldn't smell me nor see my shadow.

Eclipse, a small black and white stray cat that had started following me a year ago, trotted in front of them making the distracted. Taking the opportunity, I picked up the blue haired girl in one swift movement.

She let out a small squeal, surprised by the action. She wiggled a bit not knowing it was me. After a moment she let out a laugh, finally realizing it was me. "Herkules! Let me down!" She cried.

I shook my head, ignoring Carla's disapproving stare. 'Stuck up cat,' I thought before replying to Wendy quietly, "No, I missed you."

Wendy gave a small giggle, "Well I missed you too, Big Brother." I smiled at the title she gave a half year into knowing her, "So what did the council want?"

Frowning I placed her down on the ground not answering her question. Instead I looked for the village leader and master of the guild. Catching sight of him, I approached him. Wendy and Carla followed after me in confusion. Noticing the look on his face I asked, "So you know what's going, Master?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yes and you should hurry. The other guilds should be waiting for you." I nodded and turned about to head off when the Master stopped me, "Take Wendy with you. You'll need her healing abilities."

I hesitantly nodded before turning and motioning Wendy to follow me.

She obeyed and started to follow while breaking Into a run. I was jogging to match her pace. Panting slightly as we entered the woods, Wendy asked, "What's going on, Big Brother?"

I spared a glance at her over Luna, a white cat that was always on my shoulder. I turned back forward a spoke in my drawling tone, "We are teaming up with three other guilds to take out a very powerful Dark guild known as the Oracion Seis. The rest will be explained when we meet up with the other guilds. Now hurry, we're already late."

*~*~*  
"Almost there." I panted as I exited the forest. Wendy had fallen behind but was still with my vision.

I slowed my pace down to a standstill before catching my breath. It didn't take too much out of me, but I was slightly out of breath. I took this chance to listen in one the conversation inside the mansion ahead of me. It was very easy, as the doors were left wide open.

I tuned just in time to hear a female voice speak in a smug tone, "So Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus sent four people? Pathetic. Lamia Scale only needed three people. We're obviously the strongest, especially with Jura on our side." I gazed into the mansion, finding that it was pick haired women who spoke.

She relatively tall with long messing pink hair held up in a pony tail. She wore a flowy pick dress and was pale. She had make up one too.

A tall male I recognized as Jura sent her a glare, "Enough, Sherry. These are our Allies. And besides, Cait-Shelter has only sent one person."

The other people inside gasped and murmured in disbelief. Wendy chose this moment to exit the forest and run pass me into the building. I watched slightly amused as she ran in and tripped over her own feet, falling to floor.

I grew slightly concerned as I watched her slowly get up, whimpering a small, "Owie" as she did. She stood to her full height while dusting herself off. Shyly looking at the group, Wendy introduced herself, "Ummm, H-Hello...I am Wendy, Wendy Marvell of the Cait-Shelter guild."

I started walk forward slowly, Carla coming up beside me. I wasn't surprised by her showing up, she was very protective of Wendy. Like a Mom in cat form.

"Are they insane?!" The pink haired girl Sherry cried, "Sending a little girl alone on a mission like this!"

Carla chose this moment to intervene. "She is not alone, Miss. To-Much-Make-up. She has me and Herkules." The others gazed at us in shock.

I sighed tiredly, the lack of naps catching up on me, "I really was suppose to come alone, but our mater insisted she come along." I then walked up to Wendy before kneeling and checking her over for injuries. Finding none I stood and smiled sleepily at them. "Shall we start?"


	3. Chapter 2

Hercules

I eyed the people around me, all of them still startled at Wendy's appearance. 'This is interesting.' I thought to myself.

A blue cat similar to Carla tugged at a blonde girls pant leg. I noticed she had a pink Fairy Tail mark on one of her hands. The cats tug made her look down at him in question. "Hey, Lucy. Would you mind giving my fish to her?" The cat asked most likely meaning to Carla.

"Could this be love at first sight?" The blonde Fairy Tailer known as Lucy snickered, "But you have to make your move yourself or it won't happen." She finished with a smirk.

Next to me, Wendy clasped her hands together, "U-Um, I can't fight at all, but I can use a lot of magic that can help support you! So, so please don't leave me out!" Wendy wailed.

I placed a hand on her head, speaking up in her defense, "Her magic can cure poisons and severe injuries. The damage and fighting is left to me. I use Sound Magic. And if that doesn't convince you then the fact I get my missions straight from the Era should."

I notice some of their eyes widen in surprise at my words. I then smiled softly down at Wendy, knowing she was trying her best to help and impress the more popular mages.

"It's because you're so timid that people look down on you!" Carla scolded from her place next to me. I gave her a look, clearing telling her to tone it down a bit.

Wendy sniffed next to me, "I-I'm sorry."

"I apologize," Someone in front of us started. We all turn in the direction the voice cam from, "I was a bit taken aback at first, but it wasn't my intention. I'm glad to have you with us, Wendy. And of course, Carla. As well as..." Her voice trailed when she came to me, seemingly haven't heard my name.

I gave her a small smile, "Herkules."

She smiled back at me, a dust of pink on her cheeks, "As well as you, Herkules."

Wendy gasped in awe, "Big Brother! Carla! It's Miss. Erza! It's really her!"

"She's a better person than I thought she would be," Carla commented. I sent her a look at her words.

The blue cat from before stepped forward, "Hey, hey. Have you heard of me?" He asked, "I'm the Necomander, Happy!"

Carla looked at him at him then huffed and looked away from him. "She's all shy! How Cute!" He cried. I shook my head at his obliviousness to her true feelings. I then looked to Wendy deciding to ignore the rest of the conversations.

With a nervous look on her face, I found Wendy surrounded by three men. I noticed easily they were the Blue Pegasus members, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve. The were Sorcerer's Weekly.

They had sparkles around them as they flirted with them. Eve was holding Wendy's hand all the while. They led her to couch and sat her down. They then had the nerve to asked her stay with them. Glancing at Carla, I found she was ignoring the ordeal and focusing on the glaring at the blue cat.

This was my breaking point, and my overprotective side took over.

As Jura and Ichiya talked quietly about the mysterious aura around the two newcomers, Trimens were busy trying to woo Wendy. Seeing this, Lucy glared at the Trimens.

Disgusted by their actions, Lucy turned to see if anyone else noticed. No one noticed. Erza was too busy avoiding the gaze of Ichiya-whom was talking with Jura. Natsu and Gray were fighting. Lyon and Sherry were gazing at each other, well Sherry was gazing at Lyon, the latter was busy stripping. She turned to the newcomers.

The white she-cat, Carla if she head correctly, was glaring at Happy who was offering her fish. And the male was no where to be seen. A sudden chill swept the room, making everyone turn to the source. The male newcomer stood staring darkly at the Trimens.

Shuddering in fear, the three quickly backed away from Wendy making her tense form relax.

When this happened, the dark aura almost disappeared instantly.

Herkules nodded in satisfaction before reaching over the couch and picking up the blue haired girl by her underarms.

Wendy giggled a little, her shy nature dispersing slightly. Herkules turned towards the others after placing Wendy on the ground. "Shall we begin?"

The small man nodded, "Now that we are all here, I will go ahead and explain the plan!" He declared while posing. "I will start with where the six members, Oracion Seis, are gathering!...But first, I will inspect the bathrooms parfum! " He then walked away.

I stared after him in confusion, slightly disturbed. Slowly I turned toward the others, making all but Jura and Erza jump. "So, what are your names?"

The three from before nervously stepped up. I sent them a glare that made them flinch.

The brown haired male bowed, "Hundred Night Hibiki!"

The dark skinned Ravenette bowed next, "Silent Night Ren!"

The shortest one stepped forward with a pleasant smile. "Holy Night Eve!" He then bowed.

A silver haired male sent us a cold glance, "Lyon."

The pink haired female gave me a flirtatious smile, "The names Sherry. I am born of Love."

My eye twitched in annoyance at her sentence.

Jura sent me a smile, "You of course know me, Herkules-dono. But the orange haired male that left is Ichiya-dono."

I nodded as Lyon gave him a confused look, "Jura, you know him?"

Jura looked at him and nodded, "Indeed. Most of the missions he takes, he gets from the council itself. They classified him as SS-class about two years ago."

The others gazed at him and I in shock, not truly believing him. I gave a small smile before turning to the Fairy Tail Guild members. I motioned to the two guys and cat to introduce themselves. After a moment, a dark haired bluenette, with only his boxers on mind you. "Gray, Ice make mage."

I nodded slowly as Wendy went a bright red and covered her eyes. "So, uh, where are your clothes?"

His eyes widened in shock and he looked down at himself, "What the-!?" He then darted to a corner picking up a pile of clothes as he did.

The pink haired male laughed loudly at the embarrassed look on Grays face. Turning with a grin, the pinkette introduced himself, "Natsu Dragneel! Fire Dragon Slayer! Trained by Ingneel himself!"

Surprise flickered across my face for a brief moment, before I nodded at him. I didn't expect this person-a boy at the least-to be the son of Igneel. I had the right to be surprised though, Igneel never seemed to be one to take on an apprentice. My attention was drawn to the blonde, Lucy, as she stepped forward and smiled, raising her hand a little bit as she did, "And I'm Lucy, a Celestial Spirit Mage."

I inwardly flinched, knowing that if she fought angel she might have a hard time.

I smiled at her, making a faint blush fill her cheeks. I turned toward the direction Ichiya went, noticing he had returned, but something was different. He didn't have the same sent as before. I stiffened slightly, eyeing Ichiya suspiciously before turning to Wendy and keeping an eye on her.

When Hibiki went on to explain who we were up against, I decided to tune them out, after all, I already knew this information; having gotten it from the Council itself.

While I thought, I mulled over the news about Natsu. He was the son of Igneel, but it was odd considering that Igneel should be dead by-after all, the last time I saw Igneel and Grandine for that matter, their souls were tattered from an encounter with Acnologia.

They weren't the only Dragons either. Weisslogia and Skiadrum-my uncle-also suffered injuries to the soul along with Metalicana. Furrowing my eyebrows, I skimmed over the slight haze in my mind I encountered whenever I thought about the time they disappeared, almost 400 years ago. Thinking on it now, wasn't Igneel friends with a mage who had a brother named Natsu Dragneel?

Pursing my lips I looked at Natsu, whom was commenting on the squinting eyes of Cobra.

Shaking my head slightly, I sat down cross legged, and glared at the image of Brain. This mission would be tough indeed, but I suppose with the help of these wizards, everything would go to plan.

* * *

Everything almost went to plan. We defeated the Dark Guild, but with Major set backs. Setback one? Wendy getting kidnapped. I remember clearly watching, stuck in the mud, as Brain used his magic to nab my sisiter, as well as my rage.

 _"Wendy!" I shouted helplessly, watching as a sickly green mist wrapped around my sister. She screamed in fear calling out for Carla and I as she was dragged away. When Carla reached for her, that stupid cat Happy got in the way. Both were sucked into brain's staff, and fear drove itself deep into my heart and soul when cackled._

"Cobra," Brain started with a smirk, "Take care of them."

The maroon haired male smirked darkly, "I hear loud and clear."

Snarling as I realized how he had predicted our attacks, I projected,

 _ **"Oh yeah! Hear this!**_ _" then with as much mental power I could muster, I started to scream inside my head with all the ferocity of a Dragon. Cobra, with his intensified hearing, let out a shout and staggered, clutching at his head._

Pulling myself from the mu with ease, I charged at the Sound and Poison mage, Music covering my fist in waves. Thankfully, with my magic, I was best picked to fight the dark wizard.

 _What happened then was a blur of kicks and punches, followed by screeches that deafened the mage. The other members of the guild retreat upon seeing my fury, deciding to leave while I was distracted, not that I couldn't scent track them._

With a final round house kick to Cobra'd jaw, the mage flew off with Cubellios-his purple snake-to join with his guild mates. Still pissed, I glared in the direction he had flown off in, ignoring the conversation behind me. That is till Carla walked up to me.

Staring off in the distance where Wendy was, she asked me, "We will get her back right?"

"Of course." I replied darkly, "After all, you never harm my family."

The aura that seeped off m in waves was powerful, and made the mages behind tremble slightly at the sheep power behind it. Not that I noticed, too busy planning on how to get Wendy back, all the while setting up mental sound barriers to ward off Cobra.

Then Jellal came back, but he wasn't the Jellal Wendy and I knew. He smelt different, and all his memories had been wiped in an accident. And then there was Nirvana, magic that turns Dark into Light, and Light into Dark. As soon as the beam shot up into the sky, I pushed every good memory to the surface, determined not to fall onto the other side of the scale.

With my focus divided, my fighting skills left me wide open to losing against Brain and Midnight. Speaking of Brain, when Midnight was defeated, the guild Master showed up.

Zero was an insane man hell bent on unleashing Nirvana to the World. thankfully, the Guild Alliance defeat Zero and destroyed the Lacrimas that powered the Lost Magic. With all that said and done, I was then forced to watch my little sisters heart break as Jellal was taken away for crimes I am not sure he committed.

And whats worse, is that Cait-Shelter wasn't real. How I hadn't known, was beyond me, but I remember finding out about it clearly.

 _"Eh?" I asked myself as I watched my family disappear before my eyes._

Next to me Wendy watched with growing panic until only three members were left. "Jackson, Haruhi?" I asked fearfully, "Th-This is a joke, right?"

 _The two smiled sadly at us, clearly not real and faded away. Unwilling, tears dripped from my eyes when I look at the old man. Master looked at the ground sadly, "I created at guild, just for you two, all to make sure you were safe and happy. And I myself stayed in this world to watch over Nirvana." The old man gave a watery smile, "And seeing you to mature over the years, gave me a spark that I shouldn't have felt again"_

And he to started fade.

Now outright sobbing, Wendy collapsed to ground, but I didn't give up, "H-Hey! Wait! D-Don't leave! Old man!" at the end my sentence my voice cracked, and I was forced to watch as someone I cared for left me once again. Staggering, I fell to my knees next to Wendy.

Wendy, in her despair, clutched me in a death hug and wailed as her family and mine as well left. We didn't stay there long, because only a few minutes later did Erza kneel behind us, and place a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be sad, instead, be strong for them. Besides you have a Family with us." She had said.

Wendy and I turned to the red head, finding her with her own teary eyes and sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. Letting out a chocked noise, I buried my head in Wendy's hair, listening closely to the females next words,

"Besides, there is a family waiting for at Fairy Tail as well."

The invite wasn't lost on us, and without hesitation, both Wendy and I accepted, and by extension, so did Carla.

And that's how Wendy and I ended up here, standing in front of the biggest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. But I couldn't help but notice a fond scent that pricked my nose pleasantly. It tickled in the same Sakura's had, and knowing this gave me a sense of dread and hope.

I only hoped this new mate of mine wouldn't try to get to close, because there is no way I am risking her, because this scent was undoubtedly female, getting hurt or killed because of me. Resolve strengthened, I smiled at my little sister, who smiled nervously back.

Then after a reassuring nudge from Erza, Wendy and I slowly opened the door to our new home.


	4. Chapter 3

When Wendy and Hercules walked through the guild doors, Team Natsu behind them, they were surprised to find what the guild was like. Cups, chairs, barrels, _tables_ , flew back and forth. Punches were being thrown, and magic was flying. Wendy squeaked and darted behind her shocked brother, while Carla scowled at the disarray.

Erza stomped forward, and aura of nightmares around her. When no one but a pretty bar-maid noticed her, she shout, "Enough!"

Time seemed to freeze as member stopped what they were doing. Many were terrified, Hercules realized in amusement. A short old man strode towards the group, a drunken smile in place. The old man emitted a large magic signature, and Hercules realized he knew this man. It Makarov, the guild master and a Wizard Saint.

The Dragon had met all Wizard Saints except the Four Gods of Ishgar. Out of all of them, he like Jura and Makarov the most. Crossing his arms, Hercules stifled a yawn and paid attention to what the little Guild Master was saying. "Erza!" Makarov said cheerfully, "How did it go? I take it Oracion Seis is no more..?" He asked her.

Erza nodded stoically, "Yes, Master." She started, "The Oracion Seis are no more. Not only that, but we have three new members."

"New Members?"

"Probably those two.."

"Do you feel that magic signature, dude must be hella strong."

"No kidding."

"I think he's cute~ and look at she hides behind him! Kawaii~!"

Comments such as this floated around, and Hercules rubbed his neck awkwardly when he heard what some of the girls-and even guys- said. Makarov looked at Hercules in surprise, crying out, "I know you!"

Hercules waved lazily, "Hey old man, nice to see you."

Makarov pointed shakily at him, "You-You wanna join the guild!?"

Hercules slowly nodded, "Well, me and Wendy and Carla."

Makarov put his head in his hands, anime tear rolling comically down his cheeks, "My money..." he whimpered.

Wendy peered around Hercules, "An-Ano, a-are y-you okay, Master-san..?" She asked timidly.

Makarov looked to her in surprise, tears gone as if they were never there. He observed her for a moment, before asking, "And what magic do you use? I know your brothers, he worked as a contracted mage for the council after all. But you, you seem to use lost magic..."

Wendy flushed and looked away, before muttering shyly, "I, um, I use, I use Sky...Dragon Slayer Magic..."

The chatter that had rose when the guild found out about Hercules taking jobs from the council, was silenced for all but a second, before cheers roared through the guild.

All shouts about "We have another Dragon Slayer!" and "WooHoo!" and "That's three dragon slayers! Awesome!".

Makarov scowled, before shouting, "Silence!" When the guild shut up, he turned to smile at the trio, "Well, you are welcome here my dear." The Wizard Saint pointed to where the pretty barmaid was, "Just go to Mira for your mark, and now," He raised his hands into the air, "It's time to party!"

Hercules laughed as the guild burst into a party, before reaching down and lifting up Wendy. Ignoring Carla's scolding comments, he turned to Team Natsu with a smile, "Thanks," He said, "Really."

Casually strolling to where Mira was, Hercules ignored how the scent of his new mate seemed to grow stronger. When he reached the white haired angel, he was practically suffocating in it, and what's worse, was he wanted more. Shoving his dragon side into a figurative box, locking, and throwing away the key, Hercules gently put Wendy on a stool before flashing his best smile. "So," he said, "I hear you're the person to go to for a guild mark?"

Mira giggled, _the sound like bells-and stop it Hercules!,_ and reached down for what the Dragon assumed was the guild stamp. With a _radiant_ smile, she asked, "Yep, so where would you three like your guild marks?"

Carla turned around to show her back, "Here please."

Mira didn't lose her smile as she said, "Of course! Just like Happy!"

Carla scoffed, "Please do not compare me to that Tom-Cat."

Mira merely nodded with another laugh. When she turned to Wendy, the bluentte shyly said, "Um, on my right shoulder and light blue please!" The girl ducked her head bashfully as Mira grinned, _her teeth like fallen sn-Stop you stupid dragon!_ and gently pressed the stamp to Wendy's shoulder. A soft glow was admitted, and when the stamp was pulled away, Hercules was pleased to she how happy the mark made his sister.

The Sky Dragon Slayer smiled brightly, before running off to show Natsu. When Mira turned to Hercules, the Dragon was too distracted to notice. With a fond smile-for some reason, Mira felt like it was _'love at first sight, which is Stupid! Stupid Mira! Bad Mira_ '- Mira leaned over the bar, and nudged the brunette.

Hercules jerked at the touch, turning to the white haired female in confusion. Mira lifted the stamp, and Hercules gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Uh, my neck, and black please." He said.

Mira laughed lightly, "It isn't a problem." She said, before leaning over further. tongue poking out in concentration, Mira placed one hand on Hercules' shoulder for balance as she pressed the stamp onto the junction between Hercules' neck and shoulder.

Hercules turned deep red as Mira did so, the barmaid accidentally pushing up her bust with the counter. ' _Crap, Crappidy, Crap Crap. Don't look, no looky,_ _just one peek-No!_ '. The Dragon gulped slightly, the two seconds seemingly far longer than it should be.

Mira pulled back, eyes closed in a pleasant and warm smile, "There! And now, you're apart of the family!" She said joyfully.

Hercules chuckled nervously, face still red. "Thanks." He said, sitting down as he did.

Mira nodded and turned around humming to herself. Hercules let out a heavy breath, and rubbed his chest. While a part of him felt almost whole after finding Mira, there was till something missing. It was the bond, that was different, it was almost like...Hercules' eyes widened, ' _Don't tell me...I have two mates this time? But that-that's never happened!_ ' The Shadow Dragon looked around, ' _Is the second one at this guild? Or somewhere else?_ '

Hercules was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice the look he got from Makarov. ' _Just how strong is he?_ ' Thought the Guild Master, ' _His Magical Signature is freakishly high, stronger than even the Four Gods of Ishgar. Is he even human?_ '

Makarov narrowed his eyes, thoughts just as confused as Hercules were.


	5. Chapter 4

Hercules groaned quietly, raising a hand to his head in pain. Last night was a slight blur starting from the moment Makarov convinced him to drink to when he passed out. With a raging headache the Dragon slowly got up. Once he was standing, Hercules dropped his hand and looked around for Wendy.

The bluenette was sleeping with her head down on a surviving table. Carla was curled up next to her, and seeing the two cuddle made Hercules smile. The relationship between all three was odd. Carla was like the mother figure to Wendy, and Hercules was like the big brother/Father figure Wendy never had.

A wave of guilt suddenly churned in Hercules' stomach. Hercules hated lying to her, but he couldn't very well say that she and four other dragon slayers were sent to the future four hundred years ago now could he?

Rubbing his head with a frown, the Shadow Dragon carefully stepped around different passed out mages. Upon getting to where Wendy lay, Hercules went to pick her up when he realized they didn't have anywhere to live. With another sigh, Hercules plopped into the seat next to her. Putting his head in his arms, Hercules decided to sleep rather than pass out.

It was then that Mira walked into the guild, smiling fondly at the sight of her family lying around in various states. Out of the corner of her eye, Mira noticed the Thunder God Tribe passed out, Cana draped across the table with an empty bottle by her head. Giggling a little, Mira ran her eyes over where the newcomers slept.

Wendy had her head in her arms, Carla snoring softly next to her. When Mira saw Hercules next to them, a warm feeling bloomed in her chest. Mira didn't understand the pull she felt to the Sound Mage, but it was there. Mira had seen the way the brunette looked at her, and found it very flattering.

Shaking her head once, Mira stepped over different mages as she worked herself over to the bar. Without looking at the calendar, Mira felt a dark feeling settle into her chest. The date was so close, only a couple of days until then. Shoving the thoughts away, Mira looked up when footsteps caught her attention. "Oh!" she said in surprise, watching as her Guild Master approached her, "Master, I didn't realize you were here!"

The old man didn't smile, sending a wave of fear through the white haired bar maid. "Master?" She asked.

"Mira," He started, "Could you wake Hercules? I have some questions for him."

Mira nodded and hurried to the brunette. when she was next to him, she reached out and gently shook his shoulder. When all she got was a groan, Mira frowned and shook him harder. Hercules groaned quietly, peeking a green eye open to look at her, "Mira?" He muttered.

Ignoring her blush, Mira said, "The Master needs to talk you about something.."

Hercules looked up at the old man, confused, "What'cha need old geezer?" He asked.

Makarov crossed his arms, "I looked into your history, as well as Wendy's. It's something I normally do, but I came across something that has me...confused." The little Guild Master admitted.

Hercules frowned, "In my file or something?"

Makarov narrowed his eyes, deadly serious, "Can you explain why there was been appearance of you for over 500 years?"

Mira shot her Master a confused look, before looking to Hercules who had gone very still. The the green eyes male said, "Why do you wanna know? Probably just a-"

"Your Magic signature is off the charts." The Master cut him off, tone cold, "And there are reports of someone who looks exactly like you dating back over 500 years. You can see how this worries me."

Hercules scowled, "So I got a mixed heritage, I ain't a threat if that's what your implying."

Makarov wasn't satisfied, "And just how _mixed_ is your heritage?"

Before Hercules could reply, groans started around the room. Slowly, different mages started waking up. Makarov sighed, before motion Hercules and Mira to follow him. The two other mages followed, albeit reluctantly on Hercules part.

When they were in the privacy of The Guild Master's office, Mira asked, "Hercules...you said your heritage was mixed, can you explain that?"

The Sound Mage stiffened at how soft her words were, and found himself answering more willingly than he had with Makarov, "My Dad...may not have been human..."

"Oh?" Makarov asked.

Hercules scowled, "Look, you ain't gettin' my life story. But because I trust you, and Wendy loves it here so much, I'll try to answer your questions."

Makarov didn't waste anytime, "You Father?"

"Shadow Dragon King Romulus."

The old man looked confused, "Like a Dragon Slayer?"

Hercules shook his head, "No," He started, "By blood. Dragons have a human form. Near 800 years ago, my Father met my Mother and realized they were mates. They had me."

"Mates?" Mira questioned innocently.

Hercules suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable, "Uh yeah, Dragons and dragon Slayer have mates. They are like soul mates, essentially."

Mira tilted her head, "Could you have more than one?"

Hercules shrugged, "usually if a Dragon loses their current mate, they eventually find another. If you mean two at once, I've never heard of a Dragon having two at once."

Makarov hummed, "I see...and your Magic Signature?"

The look he got from Hercules made Makarov feel as though he just dribbled on his shirt in front of a far more intelligent being. Hercules scowled, "I am literally Half-Dragon. Not only that, but I come from the King of The Shadow-Darkness Dragons, you really think that I'd be a pushover?"

Makarov glared at the Half-breed, "Your Magic could overpower even the Four Gods of Ishgar. And there is no one-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. If you really think that, you are more stupid than I thought" Here Mira gasped, staring at Hercules in shock "Of course there are other Mages stronger than The Four Gods of Ishgar. Granted they are incredibly powerful." Hercules gave Makarov a hard stare, "I could easily beat five different Dragons if I wanted too. Does that answer the Magic Signature thing?"

The Guild Master sighed and nodded,"I suppose you are correct. Your heritage will not be a problem?"

The Dragon snorted, "Of course not. The worst that could be related to my past is Zeref or Acnologia."

Makarov stiffened, "Zeref..?"

Hercules looked at the Wizard Saint with a frown, "Yeah. I am like over 600 years old man, you think I never ran into Zeref? I knew the kid before he became the Dark Wizard."

"Wow, I just-"

"Didn't expect me to know the darkest wizard?" Hercules questioned in amusement.

Mira giggled slightly, making the Dragon smile at her. Turning around, she said, "Well I think I'll go back to the bar." Mira looked at Hercules, "Don't worry," She smiled brightly, "Your secret is safe with me!"

The male chuckled at her response, before turning to Makarov, "That all, I kinda need a nap."

The old man sighed wearily, "Yes, that's it."

With that The Dragon and his Demon Mate left.


	6. Chapter 5

Hercules wasn't sure when he accepted the idea Mira was to be his mate eventually, but he didn't like it. Don't get him wrong, Mira is amazing. With her perfect smile, and blue-as-the-sea eyes. Her kindness knew no bounds, except for those who hurt her family, and even then she gave them a chance. But Hercules wasn't fooled, there was something more to her, and the idea intrigued the Dragon to no end. However, there was one problem: Hercules was dangerous. Hercules wouldn't hurt Mira, not ever, but people close to him always ended up dead. Hercules had already taken a risk with Wendy, but she was a Dragon Slayer, one with great potential. But Mira was a normal mage.

And yet, Hercules found himself smiling and talking to the barmaid despite his worries. The women was talking about an adventure Team Natsu had gone on, one in which they fended off a Demon of all things. Tilting his head, Hercules asked, "And they didn't just defeat the demon, but destroyed half the town?" His voice laced with amusement, Hercules fought down his chuckle.

Mira grin widened, "Oh yes, the poor Master was traumatized."

Hercules threw his head back with a laugh, just picturing the old man chasing the group around angrily, or even with his 'soul' floating out of his body. When Mira said noting more, Hercules looked at her. Her face was soft, a small smile on her face as she watched him with curious eyes.

"What?" Hercules asked at her stare.

"Nothing it's just...you should laugh more is all." She replied.

"Ah," Hercules murmured in understanding, "Wendy says that too."

And as the barmaid gave him that same beautiful smile, Hercules realized that it was too late to back away. Her smiles were a drug, and he was addicted. He had already fallen for the beautiful mage, for her laughs, for her caring looks. He fell for the secrets lurking behind the sea-blue pools that had him trapped every time they locked eyes.

And as Mira turned to give Lucy her strawberry milkshake, Hercules found his silly grin faltering. Being with her would end badly he knew, but what about their third? Hercules knew he would be hooked, and Mira would too. Mates were like that, but would Hercules be able to protect both of them?

Yes he would, Hercules answered himself. There was no way he would lose either of them.  
 **Very short I'm sorry**


	7. Chapter 6

| Third Person |

Hercules smiled slightly, eyes trained on the rain. It had been almost a week since he and Wendy joined, and he already loved it at Fairy Tail. Blowing out a small breath, he glanced around looking for Mira. Cana, who was seated next to him smirked when she noticed his gaze wondering. "Looking for Mira?" She asked the love-struck Dragon.

Hercules flushed, but nodded sheepishly. "Do you know where she went?" He asked.

Cana frowned, "Kardia Cathedral. It's the uh, anniversary of her sisters death." She explained quietly. "They went on a S-Class mission two years ago and Lisanna didn't make it."

Hercules's eyes went sad, and his mind drifted to Sakura. "Yeah...I know the feeling.." He mumbled quietly to himself. Cana however heard him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who did you lose?"

Hercules stiffened, "Oh, uh, well-"

Cana softened, "It's okay, you don't need to say anymore."

Hercules smiled and nodded gratefully before letting his eyes roam around once again. Natsu was snoring off in a corner, and Hercules couldn't help but draw his gaze to Gildarts. The man was in a corner, watching with a smile as his guild mates fooled around. Standing up, Hercules approached the mage, the his scent reeking of Dragon, but not in the Slayer kind of way. Hercules flicked his gaze to the glimpse of a wooden leg, before adverting it.

He slid onto the seat across from the Crash Mage, well aware of Makarov sitting next to Gildarts. The two looked at him in confusion, and Gildarts asked, "Can I help you?"

Hercules gave a friendly smile, reaching out to shake hands, "Sorry if I bothered you, I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Hercules. I'm new to the guild."

Gildarts smiled broadly, but Makarov narrowed his eyes. It was obvious he knew that Gildarts had encountered a dragon and that Hercules was about to talk to the crash mage about now that the Dragon Slayers were occupied. "I'm Gildarts." The S-Class mage replied, shaking his hand.

Hercules let his smile slip away, leaning forward and dropping his voice to a loud whisper that couldn't be heard by any eavesdroppers. "So then." He tilted his head, "If my nose is correct than that Dragon you encountered is no joke."

"Hercules." Makarov hissed sharply.

Gildarts had stiffened in shock, eyes wide and locked onto Hercules' own emerald orbs. "How-"

"Acnologia and I have a bad past. I'll explain in more detail later, but only the what's needed. Basics? I'm part dragon and I'm over 800 years old, and /you/ are the only human to survive an encounter with him. How did you do it?"

Gildarts glanced at Makarov, and the old man sighed but nodded in confirmation. Gildarts turned to Hercules and answered, "I don't know, luck I suppose. I laid there bleeding out when a few people found me and fixed me up. The Monster must have just thought I wouldn't survive."

Hercules scowled to himself, "Stupid hypocrite must've thought you below his time. Or maybe a message?" He shook his head. "Thanks for the information. Acnologia has been a pain in the ass for almost 400 years. I'm glad you got out of there alive."

Before Gildarts could respond there was a boom of lightning, and all there vision went dark.

* * *

When Hercules awoke, it was to a barren white wasteland with a masked mage hovering over him. He jolted, moving swiftly into a battle stance. The masked mage held his hands up, "Relax, I'm a comrade." He said.

Hercules let his surprise show when the man removed his mask to reveal Jellal, and Hercules spluttered for a moment before the scent hit him. "You, You're-"

"Indeed, and you haven't aged a day since we parted." Jellal replied. He sighed, "It doesn't matter. Here" He popped a small pill into the gaping mouth of a shocked Hercules, lips quirked into an amused smile, "You'll need that for Edolas."

"Edolas?" Hercules asked, "What the hell is Edolas?"

"It's a parallel world, the one where all of Magnolia was taken. I plan on sending you there. As of right now, the other Dragon Slayer and Gray and Erza are holding them off but they will need your help. You need to recruit the Edolas Fairy Tail guild to aid you as soon as possible. I will find a way to return Magnolia."

"Explain now. And where is Wendy?" Hercules demanded.

Jellal sighed, "Edolas is my homeland, and it has limited magic. The King is using something called Anima to gather magic from this world and use it to supply Edolas. Only beings off Draconic origin or with Draconic magic are unaffected. I wasn't taken because I'm from there. The normal mages, even the civilians, are now in Lacrama. We need to free them and transfer them back here."

Hercules didn't waste a second, "And Wendy?"

"Is helping save the mages in Edolas, she can handle herself, she insisted actually."

Hercules nodded, "Send me there, now."

Jellal nodded, "Of course. I'll send you as close to Fairy Tail as possible."

And with that, a bright white light overcame Hercules vision


	8. Chapter 7

| Hercules |

When the dragon landed, it was in a mound of sand. Sitting up, Hercules coughed harshly as sand fell out of his lips and hair. The sun blazed down on him, and Hercules peered ahead of him. There was nothing but desert lands for miles; for a moment, the mage wondered if there was a mistake, when the sounds of fighting caught his attention.

Standing up, Hercules turned and was met with a relieving sight. Fairy Tail stood behind him, but in the form as some sort of tree-house. Made of what seemed like vines and thick branches, the Guild Emblem was painted onto a flag that fluttered in the almost non-existent wind.

Coughing, Hercules moved towards the guild, thinking up ways to convince the guild to help him. The shouting got clearer, and The Dragon was surprised to find it was Levy and Lucy. Hercules didn't dwell on it, simply pushing the door open. The guild fell deathly quite, and Hercules was surprised to find the shocked looks of disbelief aimed at him.

"Uh," He started, voice scratchy from sand, "Look I-"

"Hercules?" Mira's startled voice caught his attention, and he turned to find she seemed relatively normal compared to the other members. She wore a pink dress, but her normally bright blue eyes were shining with tears. Blinking in confusion, Hercules opened his mouth to say something when he found himself pinned to the ground.

Groaning, Hercules peered into angry brown eyes. "This is too far. You bastards. Impersonating one of our dead?! You think you can get away with it?!" The not-Lucy shouted angrily.

Hercules scowled, but didn't moved to push her off, seeing as she had him pretty well pinned. "Look here lady, I'm 100% sure we don't know each other ok?"

Her eyes blazed angrily, and she pulled her hand back before launching it forward. Eyes widening, Hercules just managed to pull his head to the side before another punch landed on his cheek, making his head bash into the floor. Hercules let out a pained growl, and turned to snarl at the blonde who had hit him. Hercules opened his mouth, eyes flashing dangerously and prepared to let out a blast of music when a familiar voice stopped him and not-Lucy from killing each other.

"Stop it!" Mira shouted angrily.

Hercules relaxed instantly, and tilted his head to look at Mira, who stood behind Hercules and not-Lucy. Her voice was hard, but her face was wet with tears. Eyes wide, Hercules quickly stood up when not-Lucy got off him. Sharp, angry, blue eyes glared at Hercules. Clenching her jaw, Mira asked "Who are you?"

Hercules sighed, and brushed of his clothes. "Hercules, just not from the is world.'" He looked up, "I don't suppose a small blue haired girl and pink haired guy have been through here, have they? They might be Natsu and Wendy Iook a likes?"

Hercules felt his heart dench at the look of disappointment Mira gave him. A moment later, Mira straightened up. Sniffing, Mira said: "Yes. but they've been gone for a while. Do you know them?"

Hercules grinned. "But of course!" He tilted his head, stretching his neck out to show the black Fairy tail insignia on his neck. Straightening himself out, Hercules continued "But my job is too see if you guys will help us?" Growing serious, Hercules pleaded, "Look I'm sure seeing someone you never thought to see again is shocking, but I need your help. "

"How can we even trust what your saying?'" A new voice asked, voice hard.

Hercules turned to find it was not-Levy who asked the question. Sighing, Hercules said, "Well I can show you my Magic? Will that help?"

"You can do magic? Like it's a natural thing?" Mira asked.

Hercules held out a hand, smirking. Around his hand, purple sound waves flitted around, and soft music filled the room. Mira gasped in amazement, taking a step forward and reaching out a hand to touch the music. The whole guild stepped forward, surprise and awe visible on their faces.

"Okay," Not-Lucy started, eyes wide in shock, "I believe you."

Hercules huffed, and let the magic dissipate. "Does that mean you won't kill me now?" He asked dryly, giving her a annoyed look.

"What was I suppose to think when I saw a dead guy walk through the doors?!" She barked, before freezing. Her eyes slid to Mira, and Hercules followed her gaze. Mira was clenching her jaw, eyes brimming with tears. "Mira," Not-Lucy started.

"Don't." Mira demanded. "Just-don't." Visibly shaking her head to clear her mind, Mira turned to look at Hercules. Blue eyes examined him for just a moment, and then she gave him a weak smile, "Don't you worry, we'll help you in anyway we can."

Hercules gave her a relived smile, "Thank you."

It was Not-Levy who pointed out the obvious, "But we don't know where they are."

Hercules grinned, teeth just a tad sharper than before, "Don't you worry about that." He said, "I know where they are."

"Where?" A girl Hercules hadn't seen before asked. She looked almost exactly like Mira. Her hair and eyes were the same shade, and her skin was just a tad paler. She was also noticeably shorter and younger.

"The Capital." Hercules said with a smirk.

 _Edolas just got a whole lot more exciting_ , Mira realized


End file.
